


fix you up

by inky_link



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Idk how to tag things, M/M, and then smut, im trash lol, just something i thought up idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_link/pseuds/inky_link
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since you helped get my body healthy again,” Virus says, placing his hand over Trip's, “I suppose it's only fair if I let you have it for one night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sickness

“Get out,” Before Trip could say anything, Virus already wanted him gone. Trip was making a bad habit of coming into his room when Virus wasn't in the mood, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. He could handle Trip when they were out together, but sometimes he just wanted time away from him. They were always together, is some time alone really too much to ask?

Virus had fallen ill with a stomach bug and had been bed ridden for two days now, he sat half up in his bed with his pyjamas on, his hair not styled and messy. He looked a bit of a mess, his face had little colour and his eyes looked heavy. But the fact that he had been this way for two day was really starting to annoy Trip. He hadn't seen his partner in a while. Not properly, and Virus didn't seem bothered by it. Which annoyed Trip even more.

Even though it was because he wanted some peace, it was mostly to protect Trip from catching the bug, as he would most likely run around and pass it on to everyone he passed. So, Virus had instructed him to leave him alone until the sickness had cleared. But today, for some reason, Trip had decided to ignore that instruction.

“I'm bored.”

“I don't care, get out.”

Trip groaned and just entered the room even further, shutting the door behind him. Virus just glared at him, it was as if Trip _knew_ what he was doing. Of course he did, otherwise he would've listened and left. “It's not like you're doing anything, so why can't we play?”

“Because I'm sick! I'm not in the mood, just go play by yourself.”

“That's no fun,” Trip came and sat on the edge of Virus's bed. Great, now he'll never leave. Trip was determined, Virus knew at this point, no amount of arguing would get him to go away, but he was still going to try. “Anyway, it's not my fault that Virus caught a virus~” There was a slight giggle to his words, which just riled Virus up even more.

Trip had made that joke at least four times now and it wasn't even funny the first time. “For the last time, I do not have a virus. It's a bug, and you know that very well by now.”

“Yeah, but it's probably going by now, so...”

“Go away, Trip. I'm tired and I have a headache coming.” Trip just ignored him and came closer, placing his hands either side of Virus's face. Trip brought his face close and began to kiss Virus's neck lightly. “Uhn, Trip let go.”

Virus felt a rush of warmth run through him and began sweating, he shifted uncomfortably, trying to nudge the bigger man off of him. “Come on, don't be so-”

“Trip, I'm gonna be sick! Let go!” Trip let go of Virus and he sprang off the bed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Even between the thick walls he could hear Virus's coughs and gag. He suddenly felt a sense of urgency, which was weird since he never felt any worry towards Virus. But suddenly, hearing him cough and gasps, he felt like he needed to help.

Virus came back into the room, leaving the door open, and he looked so drained. Trip shifted off the bed and let Virus crawl across the bed and lay back down. He had no colour to him now, and he looked exhausted.

“You want some tea?” Trip asked, about to leave.

“What? Are you-”

“I'll be right back.” He then left, shutting the door behind him. Virus just sat up and stared at the door, almost as if the impossible happened. He put the covers back over himself and laid back, sighing. He felt a movement under his pillows, and from his side he met eyes with his Allmate.

“Hmm, hello girl.” He traced down Hersha's scales with his fingers. “Come to keep me company?” Hersha lowered her head and curled up slightly, as if to rest on Virus's shoulder. “Ugh, at least you're quiet.”

Virus closed his eyes and just let himself relax into his bed, finally finding a minute of peace. But about two minutes later a quiet knock came on his door. Trip came back, teacup in hand. He came in and sat next to Virus on the bed, passing the tea to him.

“Thanks, but I-”

“What foods can you eat?”

“What do you mean?”

“What foods won't upset your stomach?”

“I have a bug, Trip. I'm not pregnant. Besides, I'm not hungry.” Virus took a sip from the teacup, humming as the warmth spread through his stomach, calming him down for a moment. “Thank you, though. You didn't need to make me tea.”

“While you're sick, I'll look after you, so you don't need to worry.” Trip placed his palm on Virus's forehead, as if to feel his temperature. He rubbed his thumb over the warm, smooth skin. Virus could have sworn that he saw a slight smile on Trip's face. But it wasn't a smug smile. It seemed almost...sincere.

Virus just huffed, “I told you to keep away, you might catch this thing and then we'd both be out of order.” He took another sip of his tea, and suddenly felt his eyes grow heavy. Trip took the teacup off of him and placed it on the side table.

“I'll be fine. But you should rest.” Trip looked down at Virus with his usual calm, bored-like expression. Virus didn't reply, he just let himself fall asleep. Trip sat there and watched him for a while, his calm expression, his chest slowly rising and falling, he looked so peaceful.

Trip liked it when he got a chance to see Virus sleep. Since they had their own rooms, they very rarely slept together. And whenever they did, Virus slept with his back to Trip or it would be too dark to see anything. So Trip just enjoyed a few more minutes of his partner's peaceful, sleeping face. Trip stroked his index finger down Virus's cheek, smiling to himself. Trip removed Virus's glasses and placed them on the bedside table next to the teacup.

He was odd to figure out. Whether he was bad or good wasn't an easy thing to tell. But he loved him nevertheless. But that was just it. He loved him. There was no mutual feelings. He knew that, he knew that Virus didn't really understand the feelings and ignored them. But Trip would like to pretend sometimes that Virus could love him back, and they could be together.

It was hard to understand, but their time in the lab with Toue altered them more than they even realised. It sometimes crossed their minds, what they'd be like if they had grown up like normal children. But Trip would usually draw black and stop thinking of it when he remembers that if it hadn't been for Toue, he would have never met Virus.

Slowly, over the week, Virus was getting better. He was now out of bed, the colour coming back to his face, and he wasn't being sick any more, so his illness had almost gone. Virus could thank Trip for helping to nurse him back to health, but he'd feel weird doing so. It was weird of Trip to instantly take on a protective personality while he fell ill, but he didn't question it. He'd known Trip since he was a child and he still couldn't figure him out.

“Since you helped get my body healthy again,” Virus says, placing his hand over Trip's, “I suppose it's only fair if I let you have it for one night.”

Trip's eyes went wide. Oh, that was interesting. Virus never, absolutely never just gave Trip control over their sex. They would usually go through an hour or so of fighting for dominance, winner gets control. But this, Virus just giving Trip control, this was new.

But there was no way he was turning down the offer.

 


	2. sweetness

He couldn't have said yes more. Ever since he heard Virus say to him that he could have his body in return for his care, his body just flared with passion and he was dying to have Virus's body to play with, all without the fuss.

Trip pinned Virus down into his bed, their mouths connected, tongues dancing with each other. Virus's shirt already unbuttoned and open, his tie barely handing on around his neck. Trip remained fully clothed, but he wasn't planning on staying that way for long. Trip broke their kiss, breathing heavily.

Virus's face was flushed and bright red, he was getting into it more than he thought he would do. Trip loved that. He loved it so much and he wished it was possible to be this way all the time. “What's wrong?” Virus asked, his voice shaky.

“I get full control tonight, yes?”

“Yes, that is what I said...”

“So then, can you moan for me? When I touch you, will you not keep yourself quiet?”

“Y-you...” Virus stuttered, his face burning even more. Virus very rarely let himself moan, he found it embarrassing. The only time he'd ever moan is when he was too drunk to hold it in or by accident. In fact, it was so rare that Trip actually made it his personal quest to make Virus moan, but this time, he wouldn't need to work so hard. “You want me to not hold my voice back?”

“Just this once, can we pretend we're lovers and let each other know how good we feel together?”

Trip slid the tie from around Virus's neck off and held it in his hands. Virus just laid confused, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Trip grabbed Virus's hands and tied them to the bedpost above him using his tie. Virus tried to struggle away and free himself, but he couldn't get out of Trip's grasp and found himself tied to the bed.

Trip placed his hand over Virus's crotch and slowly rubbed up and down. A tent began to form in Virus's pants and he sighed, as if he were frustrated. He wanted Trip to just get on with it, it was bad enough that he had been tied up, but now Trip decided he wanted to play nasty and be a tease. But Trip could see the frustration grow in Virus's eyes. He smiled, carrying on with his teasing until Virus finally spoke. “Trip! Just get on with it!!”

Trip laughed lowly, “I knew you'd break.” Trip finally took pity on Virus, unzipping his pants and slowly pulling them down. Every movement was slow. He made sure of it. Once Virus was completely bare, Trip grabbed his standing erection and slowly pumped up and down.

Virus gasped, which is usually all he'd do, but without the need to restrain himself, he found himself letting out a string of moans. He felt the hand leave him and saw Trip's head go down. Waiting for that warmth to wrap around him, he shifted uncomfortably. But the feeling never came, and Trip brought his head back up. “Hang on, I have an idea.”

Trip left the room, leaving Virus to lay naked, tied to the bed. He tried to pull his hands free but before he hand any success, Trip came back into the room with a bottle of whipped cream. He took his vest, shirt, and pants off, and then shook the can up. Virus had a mixture of confusion, fear, and excitement in his expression. This could go either way, depending on how disgusting Trip planned on being with that cream.

“What? What do you have planned?” Virus huffed, “I thought you wanted us to be lovers tonight?”

“Lovers can't be a bit kinky?” Trip popped the cap off of the can and sat on the edge of his bed. He smirked smugly, as if to tell Virus that he had an awful idea. He held the can in his hand tightly, leaning slightly over Virus. He put the tip of the can to Virus's chest and drew a small heart. Virus shivered as the cold cream hit his warm skin, whimpering quietly under the cream.

Trip just looked down and admired his work before leaning down again and licking the cream up. He licked it all off and stopped at Virus's nipple, taking the bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Virus let himself gasp and moan quietly as Trip continued to lick around his chest.

But soon Trip became bored and decided to move on to another part of Virus's body. He brought the can's tip to the base of Virus's erection and made a trail up his length, earning a short yelp from his partner. Trip then licked the trail of cream from base to tip before taking Virus's entire length into his mouth. Finally feeling that warmth encase him, Virus let himself fall into pleasure.

“A-ah!!” Virus let himself moan, and he found it felt better than keeping it in. Trip bobbed up and down a few times before pulling his mouth off of Virus completely. He squirted another swirl onto the tip and once again began licking and sucking. Virus arched his back, letting his voice go, making sweet music to Trip's ears.

Trip's mouth came came off Virus again, he hummed and started thinking. “I don't have any lube.”

“There's some in my bedroom...”

“Hmm, but I'm naked. It's weird walking around naked.”

“You live here, no one would see?”

“Nope, can't walk around with no clothes on. Oh well,” Trip shrugged and shook the can of cream again, “Guess we'll have to use this.”

Virus's eyes went wide, and he felt a gross feeling passing through him. “Trip, don't be disgusting! Don't-” He had no time to argue, Trip had made up his mind. He aimed the can at Virus's entrance and squirted and thick glob of it onto Virus's hot skin. He rubbed it in, playing around with the melting cream on his partner's skin. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it in, covering them with the cream.

“Ready?”

“This is foul, Trip.”

Trip ignored him and slid the first finger in, slowly and gently. Virus gasped, the cream wasn't a particularly nice feeling to have roaming around inside him, it was a lot thinner than proper lube and it also melted in the heat, which was bad for Virus considering how hot he was. But nevertheless, Trip still fingered in and out using the cream. He wiggled his finger around, causing Virus to moan quietly.

Deciding to move things along, Trip added his second finger and began thrusting his fingers in a little harder. “Uhn,” Virus held his moan back this time, confused. He thought Trip wanted this to be romantic? Sure, the whipped cream was a little cute at first, but now it was just weird. This whole thing seemed so contradictory, him saying how he wanted it to be as if they were real lovers and then tying Virus up, eating whipped cream off of him, and then using it as lube?

Maybe his moans were just another kink to Trip?

“Don't hold your voice back,” Trip said, his voice slipping into a low tone. He removed his fingers, deciding that that was enough foreplay, and that he was ready to move forward. But Virus wasn't so sure.

“You've only used two fingers, you can't seriously think that's enough preparation?”

But Trip gave no answer. Instead he coated his own length from tip to base with the whipped cream and rubbing it in with gentle strokes before throwing the can away. He positioned himself over Virus and aimed himself up with the sticky entrance. Before Virus could stop him, he pushed in hard and quick, filling Virus up instantly.

“F-fuck!! Trip!”

“Ah...” Trip wasted no time and began thrusting in and out, in and out until Virus almost cried for him to slow down. He took no pleasure in begging, but at this point he had nothing left to lose. He'd already been tied down and covered with cream, so what did he really have to feel shameful of any more. Trip's thrust slowed down, and he began a gentle pace.

Virus slowly became more comfortable, getting used to the movement. But he could only get comfortable for so long, as soon he heard Trip grunt and he felt the movement become hard and fast once more, slowly and gradually getting harder.

“T-Trip! Ahh...” He prepared to tell Trip to slow down again, until he felt a wave of pleasure rush through his whole body. He knew what had happened, and even though it contrasted with every part of his personality, he knew he couldn't hold it back any more. He wanted Trip to hit that spot again and hit it hard.

But he didn't need to tell Trip that. Trip knew exactly what that look on Virus's face meant, the desperate moans, the shivers, he knew what it all meant. With no instruction, he aimed his thrusts perfectly into Virus and picked his pace up slightly. Trip felt Virus tighten, arching his back, trying to wriggle free from the binds. Trip just smirked, grabbing Virus's erection and pumping it fast.

“Ahh!! F-fuck, Trip!” Virus was almost at his limit, feeling the heat engulf him. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he could tell the same sensation was happening to Trip. It didn't take long before he heard Trip grunt and felt the warmth enter him, mixing with the cream.

“Ah... Wow,” With a sigh, Trip pulled out, letting the mixture seep out of Virus's entrance. “You look so different when you're at my mercy. It's like you changed. I want to keep you this way forever.”

“Please! Don't leave me here like this!” Virus felt pathetic begging for Trip to finish him off, but he knew if he didn't Trip would just leave him there. “I need it, please...” Virus's voice became a whimper. Trip just smirked, finally taking pity on him and forcing two fingers into Virus's entrance. There was already enough melted cream there to make it easy to slide in and out, and Trip's cum was still slowly dripping out with it, so there was little preparation needed.

Virus finally hit his climax, letting out a long moan.

“It feels better to let it all go sometimes,” Trip unties Virus's hands and throws the tie onto the floor. “Stay in here with me tonight, we haven't slept together properly since we were teenagers.”

“Properly? How do you-”

“Just stay with me tonight.”

Virus just rolled his eyes and agreed. It's not as if he was uncomfortable with sleeping in the same bed as Trip, or that he didn't want to, he just couldn't understand Trip's infatuation with pretending to be a real couple, in a real relationship. He understood that Trip had an obsession with him, that's the only explanation he had for why he followed him all those years, but he didn't get why Trip wanted such a relationship with him.

The two cleaned up the mess and just went straight to bed. Virus lay facing away from Trip, his back snuggled into Trip's chest, Trip's arms wrapped around Virus's body. He felt strange. Everything that had happened. It just confused him. All that time Virus was ill, and Trip had taken care of him. Trip saying he wanted them to act as a real couple would just for once, then busting out all the kinky things. And then wanting to cuddle together?

Maybe everything was just a kink to him. All the lovey dovey crap he was spouting, maybe it was just a kink. Virus would never know, not really. He did eventually manage to fall asleep, but he kept thinking about the events of that night, trying way too hard to understand.

But he soon forgot and allowed himself to lay in peace, cuddling into Trip's arms.

Pretending to be a real couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I was all over the place with this one but I'm just glad it's done, enjoy~


End file.
